say the word (but don't say no)
by stilinsking
Summary: Kim Mingyu ft. Life-and-Death Choices / SEVENTEEN MEANIE/MINWON


_**say the word (but don't say no)**_

Kim Mingyu tidak pernah mengira di usianya yang ke 25 tahun ia akan dihadapkan pada banyak pilihan hidup yang sulit. Super sulit. Ia bukanlah seseorang yang ekstra pemilih, namun ia tidak bisa _tidak_ memikirkan pilihannya matang-matang. Mingyu sama sekali tidak ingin mengecewakan siapapun, tidak pula dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak bisa menghadapi tatapan iba mengarah padanya kali ini. Ini tentang hidup dan mati.

Sekotak bangunan itu begitu besar, begitu ramai, namun Mingyu merasa tak ada satu orangpun yang ada di pihaknya. Punggungnya yang bersandar pada dinding merasakan dinginnya berdiri tanpa sokongan orang lain. Mingyu merutuk pelan, memainkan dasinya yang tak butuh disentuh bila tak mau berantakan. Beberapa pasang mata menatapnya heran, bertanya-tanya akan kehadiran sosok menjulang di tengah keramaian yang berdiam diri penuh tampang kebodohan.

Kedua tangannya sendiri terangkat mendekati wajah rupawan yang ia miliki lalu dengan keras ia menampar kedua pipinya. Memaksa psikisnya tetap tegar di depan perpotongan jalan di pikirannya. Pilihan harus tetap di ambil. Kalaupun mau mati, matilah bersahaja.

Kakinya mulai bergerak menembus lalu lalang, akhirnya masuk ke tempat _itu_. Bulir keringat menghiasi dahi dan pelipis lelaki itu walaupun pendingin ruangan bekerja dengan baik. Kakinya yang terbungkus kaos kaki dan sepatu pun sebenarnya terasa jengah karena keringat. Pakaian necis menjadi satu-satunya tameng Mingyu di medan perang itu.

Seorang wanita mendekat dengan senyum yang rasanya sudah menjadi mode _default_. Mingyu bergidik namun cepat-cepat ia membalas senyum, menegapkan punggung, dan membusungkan dadanya. Menghadapi orang-orang sudah menjadi pekerjaannya setiap hari, walaupun saat ini konteksnya berbeda, ia tidak boleh _kalah_.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?" wanita tadi menawarkan.

"A-aku," oh, Mingyu merutuki suaranya yang serak, buru-buru ia berdehem berusaha tetap tampil _cool_ , "aku mau mencari cincin. Kualitas tinggi."

.

Suara pintu apartemen yang dibuka diikuti dengan gemerisik seseorang yang melepaskan sepatunya—tanpa menggunakan tangan—membuat Wonwoo mengalihkan atensinya dari buku yang ada di pangkuannya. Televisi di hadapannya masih menyala tanpa suara, secangkir teh yang ia buat siang tadi masih bersisa setengah, dan bantal-bantal sofa entah bagaimana caranya sudah tercecer di dekat kakinya. Wonwoo memang banyak bergerak bahkan dalam diamnya.

Jam yang ada di televisi menunjukkan pukul lima sore, cukup mengejutkan karena Wonwoo mulai membaca sejak tengah hari—dan, bukankah _dia_ seharunya pulang pukul tiga?

"Aku pulang," sapa suara lelah _nya_ , membuat Wonwoo tersenyum dan menoleh ke sumber suara dan bertemu pandang dengan sosok Kim Mingyu, kekasihnya.

Senyum Wonwoo melebar ketika Mingyu kian mendekatinya, lalu berjongkok di balik sofa, menumpukan lengannya di sofa, dan membuat wajahnya sejajar dengan Wonwoo yang masih pada posisi duduknya. Keduanya bertukar senyum dan berpandangan sesaat sebelum akhirnya Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir sang kekasih, melimpahkan keluh, kesal, dan lelahnya tanpa suara. Ciuman selamat datang sudah menjadi rutinitas mereka, jadi Wonwoo sudah mengerti tugasnya untuk membuat Mingyu tenang. Ia melumat bibir Mingyu dan menggigitnya pelan hingga pemuda di hadapannya mulai merileks. Keduanya terpisah setelah Wonwoo menarik wajahnya beberapa senti, lalu menempelkan dahi mereka.

"Selamat datang," bisik Wonwoo pada Mingyu yang kini memejamkan matanya, tersenyum.

.

Butuh satu jam barulah Mingyu selesai membersihkan diri—walaupun di dalam kamar mandi ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya histeris tanpa suara dengan berbagai "Bagaimana aku melakukannya?!" dan "OH TIDAK, DIA TIDAK AKAN MAU" juga "Kim Mingyu kau adalah anugerah baginya, kau pasti bisa".

Wonwoo sedang mencuci cangkir minumannya di dapur ketika Mingyu tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang. Untunglah refleksnya bagus, Wonwoo tidak menjatuhkan cangkir yang berhias busa sabun dari tangannya.

"Hyung," rajuk Mingyu tepat di telinga Wonwoo, tangan si tinggi memeluk erat pinggang kekasihnya.

Wonwoo merespon dengan gumaman seadanya, sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Mingyu yang seperti ini di hari-hari tertentu jika urusan kantor kelewat memberatkan benaknya. Biasanya Mingyu akan bermanja-manja semalaman, namun ujung-ujungnya Wonwoo akan tidur sendiri karena Mingyu lebih memilih menyelesaikan pekerjaannya daripada tidur.

Tiba-tiba saja Wonwoo merasa lehernya ditiup-tiup, membuatnya bergidik risih. Ia mempercepat kerja tangannya, dan ketika selesai Wonwoo segera melepaskan tangan Mingyu dari pinggangnya dan berbalik untuk menghadap pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu, membuat beberapa rengekan Mingyu terdengar.

"Apa kantor bermasalah lagi?" Wonwoo mencoba bertanya, berharap Mingyu akan segera keluar dari zona manjanya.

Alih-alih sesuai perkiraan Wonwoo, Mingyu justru menggeleng dan tersenyum. Tanpa aba-aba ia mengangkat Wonwoo hingga kini pujaan hatinya itu terduduk di dekat wastafel dengan wajah terkejut. "Mingyu-ya?"

Mingyu mengunci kedua tangan Wonwoo di masing-masing sisi tubuhnya, tidak membiarkan Wonwoo bergerak barang sedikitpun. Tatapannya serius walaupun senyum khas miliknya masih terpampang di wajah Mingyu yang selalu Wonwoo impikan dalam tidurnya.

"Hyung, kau tahu hari ini hari apa?" tanya Mingyu memecah keheningan, membuat Wonwoo mengangkat alis heran.

Mencoret kemungkinan ulang tahun dan _anniversary_ dalam benaknya, Wonwoo menjawab ragu, "Minggu?"

Mingyu berdecak satu kali, mengindikasikan bahwa jawaban Wonwoo bukanlah jawaban yang ia maksud. Namun tampaknya Mingyu tidak mempermasalahkan itu karena sedetik kemudian ia sendiri yang menjelaskan, "Satu tahun yang lalu, di tanggal yang sama, aku meminta Wonwoo hyung untuk tinggal bersamaku. Apa Hyung ingat?"

Benak Wonwoo menghangat penuh sayang, ia tersenyum menatap sosok Mingyu yang menatapnya dengan kasih sayang yang sama besar. " _Well_ , aku ingat sekarang."

Mingyu terkekeh, "Kau lupa, tapi kumaafkan. Aku punya satu hadiah untukmu."

"Hadiah apa?" Wonwoo mendekatkan wajahnya pada Mingyu, lagi-lagi menempelkan dahinya, hidung keduanya nyaris bersentuhan.

Mingyu melepaskan kedua tangan Wonwoo. Kini tangan kanannya bergerak ke kantong celananya, lalu keluar bersama dengan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hitam pekat yang berhias kilau glitter. Wonwoo menjauhkan kepalanya, kini menatap Mingyu dengan mata was was dan setengah takjub.

Kotak kecil itu terbuka, ada sepasang cincin putih yang sangat indah di dalamnya.

"Kau tahu, tadi aku menghabiskan dua jam di mall—sebenarnya selama satu jam lebih aku hanya berdiri di depan toko perhiasan karena aku tidak tahu apakah ini waktu yang tepat atau tidak. Tapi akhirnya aku membulatkan tekad dan masuk ke dalam, dan dalam sepuluh menit aku menemukan cincin ini. Yang paling indah menurutku. Bukan yang paling mewah, namun bisa mencuri perhatianku, mengingatkan aku pada Wonwoo hyung. Tanpa melihat harga aku langsung me— _hmmph_ ," celoteh Mingyu terpotong ketika Wonwoo menempelkan bibirnya lembut, melumat dan menyesap seolah berusaha menghisap roh Mingyu dari tubuhnya.

Lengan Wonwoo menemukan jalannya sendiri dan kini melingkari leher Mingyu, tanpa sadar menarik pemuda itu mendekat padanya hingga kini tubuh keduanya tak berjarak walaupun Wonwoo masih duduk di atas sementara Mingyu berdiri di depannya. Ciuman itu bertahan beberapa menit sebelum keduanya merasa membutuhkan pasokan udara lagi.

Wajah Wonwoo bersemu merah, pipinya basah karena tanpa sadar ia meneteskan air mata. Mingyu tersenyum dan mengusap pipi kekasihnya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku sempat bertanya-tanya apa ini pilihan yang tepat. Aku masih belum di posisi puncak dalam pekerjaanku, kau masih fokus menulis bukumu, tabungan kita juga masih belum terlalu banyak, tapi semakin aku memikirkannya, semakin aku menginginkannya. Aku mau Hyung ada di sisiku sampai kita menua dan mati. Aku mau menikahimu, Wonwoo hyung."

Itu bukanlah pertanyaan, bukan pula sebuah lamaran karena Mingyu sama sekali tidak meminta pendapat Wonwoo. Mingyu tampak egois memang, tapi Wonwoo sama sekali tak keberatan. Ia tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk. Ia mengecup dahi Mingyu penuh sayang.

"Aku mau."

 **end.**

fourth of december, two thousand and sixteen.  
words: 1161


End file.
